Say you love me
by Ernistine
Summary: What if Hoggle was a human? What if he was a mage? (A magic user) And what if there was a dark, jealous Jareth? I promise you that you have never read something like this before!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Ok, this is a new fanfic of mine. The idea just popped up into my head while my sister was at her swimming class. So, just so you guys won't be so confused, this is what's going on:**

**Hoggle is a human, and so is Sir Didymus, they still have some qualities they had before, Hoggle ****_was _****a coward, and he is a mage. (A wielder of magic) Hoggle is also a lot more attractive. XD**

**Sir Didymus is a knight, in full shining armor, though only when he goes into battle, or on a quest. He still has that kind of reckless thing about him, but he is wise.**** Ludo is still the same, a giant teddy bear, (teeheehee:D) and Ambrosious is a great white stallion. Sarah is in college, and is 21 years old. **

**Jareth...is still the same. **

**I would suggest for you guys to read, "So we meet again," if you aren't already reading it.**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter! :D**

Sarah sat at her window, feeling the rain drip down her face. It poured down onto the streets below, and it was strangely enchanting. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed it all in, she loved it when it rained. Just then Karen started yelling. "Sarah! Take care of Toby! Your Father and I are going out!" She called.

"Alright!" Sarah called back. She looked down at herself and realized how wet she was. Oops.

Sarah was about to leave her window sill when a voice, making her jump, said, "Hello."

"Gah!" Sarah started to lean forwards but Hoggle caught her. "Darn you Hoggle! You trying to kill me?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle looked offended. "No! I would never hurt you on purpose Sarah!" He swore. "I know Hoggle." Sarah said. She hugged him.

Hoggle still looked the same. Wavy locks of jet black hair, his eyes swirling pools of brown and gold. He wore his usual baggy brown pants and tattered white shirt with the armor like black vest on top. This time though, he had a black cloak, and in it were various pockets. Hoggle broke the friendly hug and shook his finger at her, "You should really get back inside, it's pouring."

"It's just rain." Sarah stated. "Yeah, and you'll catch a cold!" Hoggle shot back. Thunder boomed overhead.

Why did everyone always say she was going to catch a cold?! Sarah eventually agreed and left to go change, and when she looked at the wet clothes in her arms, she laughed because one side was completely drenched, while the other was virtually dry!

Sarah sighed. It was Friday. Friday was always the day her Father and Karen went out to see a movie and whatnot. It didn't really bother Sarah that much anymore though, after the Labyrinth she had grown up, and she now liked and appreciated things she never did before.

Sarah put the wet clothes in the dryer and then went back to her room, where Hoggle sat on her bed.

"Hey, could you get Toby? I've got something for him." He asked.

"_Ohhh nooo. _The last present you gave to Toby got _me _grounded for what _you _gave to him!" Sarah stubbornly crossed her arms.

Hoggle looked at her with those eyes of his and she growled. "Oh Fine!" Sarah went to Toby's room, where he played some monster game on his computer. "Hey Sarah." He said, not even looking up from his screen.

"Hey Toby. Hoggle says he has something for you."

"Oh really?" Immediately Toby logged out of his game and turned to face her. Her looked around her, as if expecting to find Hoggle standing behind her.

Sarah chuckled. "He's in my room."

"OK!" Toby raced to Sarah's room, Sarah racing after him. When Sarah stepped into her room she found Toby already talking to Hoggle, sitting on her bed.

Sarah chuckled and marveled at how fast time had gone by. She ran a hand through her hair. Toby was already 7 years old, almost 8. Sarah brought over the chair that was always by her vanity and sat down.

"So? What did you want to give me?" Toby asked, irritated that his present was being delayed.

Hoggle chuckled and then pulled a sword with a scabbard out of thin air. "Oh Cool!" Toby cried. Hoggle smiled and gave Toby the sword.

"Nice! Thanks Hoggle!" Toby cried. He drew it out of it's sheath and began waving it around. Sarah held her hands up and Toby smiled up at her. "Oh no. The last thing I need you to have is a weapon!" Sarah said as she confiscated the sword.

"Sarrrahh!" Toby whined.

"Oh come on Sarah! It was a gift from Sir Didymus, he had it made just for Toby!"

Sarah looked at the two of them, she let out a puff of air. "No."

"But!" Toby started.

"Butt's are for sitting on Toby! And just think of what were to happen if Karen found it!"

After looking at Toby's fallen face Sarah compromised, "Although, you can play with it when she's not around."

"Yeah!" Toby pumped his fists in the air. Sarah gave him back his sword and then added, "but you have to promise to be careful."

"I promise Sarah." Toby rolled his eyes. Sisters.

He ran out into the hall and began defeating imaginary foes. "Take that, you foul beast!"

Toby cries dimmed and soon he was in the basement.

Sarah laughed. That Toby. That wonderful Toby.

After a few moments of thought, Hoggle broke the silence. "You know, I have something for you too."

Sarah turned to look at him, smiling she teased, "You do? From _you?"_

"Oh stop it." Hoggle said, but he was smiling as well.

This time Hoggle reached into a pocket of his cloak. He drew out a small box, about as tall as a lipstick, and as wide as an eraser. It had green vines with green leaves and red flowers crawling up the corners and bordering the rim of the lid. There were little paintings of different scenes of the Labyrinth on the sides. On one side there was the Hedge maze, on another the brick maze, and on another the forest.

On the lid was painted the entire Labyrinth. Sarah recognized the view. She knew the artist must have gone to the top of that hill that Sarah stood on top of so long ago.

She accepted the box. "What is it?" She asked.

"Let me show you." Hoggle suggested. Sarah gave him the box again and he turned something on the bottom. He opened the lid and out came a little tune.

"Oh Hoggle!" Sarah gasped. "Do you like it?" Hoggle asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Hoggle, did you make this? It's gorgeous!" Sarah stated.

Hoggle gave her the music box again, who took it and look at it with adoring eyes.

"Yes! Hoggle, thank you so much!" Sarah closed the lid and set it down before hugging him.

He hesitated a moment before he hugged her back. She sounded sincere! She liked it!

Hoggle was overjoyed.

"Now tell me," Sarah started as she broke away. "Did you make this?"

"Uh.." Hoggle wrung his hands and answered, "yeah. Yes, I made it."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Y-you painted it too? And carved it?"

"Yup, everything was by hand, everything by me." Hoggle said, a bit more proudly now that he knew she wasn't going to figure out his intentions just yet.

Suddenly Toby burst into the room and flashed his sword around. "Show yourself you coward!" He yelled.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Hoggle said, accepting his challenge. He smiled at Sarah before turning back to Toby. "I am a Mage! I need no weapon but my mind! RAA!" Off they went, chasing each other around the house.

Sarah giggled and then gingerly place her knew music box on her vanity.

And outside her window, a barn owl, flew away. High, high away, in sadness and anger.

**A/N:**

**So? What did ya think? Please review for me! **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sup? :D Hey, I need your opinion on something, should I make a prequel to this? To kind of give it more of a background? I will take what you say into account, but I need a reason with your answer.**

**Also, the tune to the music box that Hoggle gave to Sarah is "Elfen Lied-Lilium (Music box) Extended." The link to it is on my bio.**

**And without further delay, here is chapter two! :D**

It was one of those days, one of those days were you can just lay down on the grass and think to yourself, nothing can ruin this day. It was one of those days when you could take your brother out on a picnic, and that's just was Sarah did.

She awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, and she closed her eyes and savored the music. She threw her covers off of herself and threw open her window. The birds of course flew away, but Sarah didn't really mind. She stuck her head out and looked around. Everything was green and growing, spring. Spring!

Sarah ran and got dressed as quick as she could. She ran her finger's through her hair as she climbed down the stairs as quietly as she could. It was Saturday! Today she would be going on a picnic with her Friends and Toby! They had arranged it 1 week ago, and Sarah hadn't seen them since, the only problem was how to sneak Sir Didymus out unnoticed by her parents, and frankly Ludo couldn't come because...well yeah...

Sarah grabbed the family picnic basket, and for a moment she remembered that one sunny day where he mother and her had spent a day in the park. The very same park that Sarah went to all the time. She supposed that was why she liked it there so much, because it made her feel as if her mother was still there with her.

Of course, Sarah would be leaving on Monday, she was just visiting her family at the time, for she was in College, so she didn't really go to the park as often anymore, she just didn't have the time.

Sarah allowed herself a smile and started to throw together some sandwiches. She tossed in some apples and bananas along with 6 water bottles. (two extra, just in case) She shook off the old blanket in the basement and put it in the basket as well. Now she had to make sure Toby was up, and then call Sir Didymus, Hoggle said he would already be at the park.

Sarah crept up the stairs and opened the door to Toby's room. She jumped when he popped up behind her and said, "Whatcha looking for?"

"Oh! Toby!" Sarah hissed.

"What?" He asked innocently. His dirty blonde hair was is disarray, as usual, and his blue eyes glittering with curiosity, one of the qualities Sarah loved about him.

"Never mind, let's go." Sarah whispered, calming herself. The two of them went to her room where Sarah sat down at the vanity, she closed her eyes and said, "Sir Didymus..."

His image appeared in the mirror. "Yes milady? Is it time?" Sarah opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I need you."

"At once!" And then just like that, he was there beside them. He had blue eyes, a lot like Toby's, but they held more age, more wisdom and pain. His shoulder length dark blonde hair was exactly as Sarah remembered it, knightly. He had a matching mustache, that he took much pride in.

"Ready to go," Sir Didymus did a little bow. "Really? What did I tell you about bowing?" Sarah scolded.

He went red in the cheeks. "Sorry,...Sarah."

"It's Ok." Sarah smiled at him, and then it faded when she saw that he was in his armor. Sarah resisted the urge to face-palm. "Before we go, we're going to have to get you out of that armor."

"Oh yes, I give you my deepest regrets for not dressing appropriately.." He started, but Sarah cut him off. "Never mind that, just stay in here and be quiet."

Sarah and Toby crept up to their parent's room, where they heard them sound asleep, snoring peacefully. "Toby, you're going to have to sneak in there and get Sir Didymus some of Dad's clothes."

Sarah whispered. Toby looked at her and nodded. Sarah slowly opened the door a bit wider for him, and he crawled inside. He crawled over to his Dad's wardrobe, careful not to make any noise. He opened the doors and looked about, oops. Wrong dresser. His Dad's clothes was in the drawers, by the bed. Great.

Toby crawled over, and discovered that his father's hand was resting on one of the knobs. Toby thought for a moment, before he took out a small white, a bit crushed, feather from his pocket. (he had various things in there, things he had just found and kept) He reached out, and tickled his Dad's nose. He immediately crushed himself to the floor, and heard his Dad say something. As soon as his breathing was steady again, Toby did it again, and this time Robert moved his hand to swat at him. He turned on his side and continued snoring. Toby let out a breath he had been holding in. That was close!

Toby opened the drawer and took out a dark blue t-shirt, and then opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of stretchy jeans. (Sir Didymus was _very_ well built)

Once he got out Sarah and Toby went back to Sir Didymus, who was sitting on Sarah's bed. (That seemed to be everyone's favorite seat for some reason) "Here you go. Toby and I will wait downstairs."

"I shall not keep thee waiting, fair maiden."

Sarah snorted, and they left.

Sarah and Toby waited for like 2 minutes before Sir Didymus came down the stairs. "Wow! How did you change so fast?" Toby asked. Sir Didymus was in like, full plated armor! "Practice, my friend." Sir Didymus winked.

"Ok, ready?" Sarah asked, this morning had drawn out longer than she had intended, it was almost 8:00, at that was when her parent's alarm went off. "Whenever you are, milady." Sir Didymus grabbed the basket and Sarah wrote a quick note to Karen and her Father explaining that she went out with Toby for the day.

She pulled on her shoes and then a faded red hoodie, which was now mostly gray with tiny specks of red. (It was still a bit crisp in the spring) They were just going through the door when Sarah realized she had forgotten something. "Be right back!" She said, and she bolted to her room, as quiet at she could, and grabbed the music box on the vanity. She put it in her pocket and crept back down the stairs. "Ok, now I'm ready."

On the way to the park, Sarah receiving many jealous looks from other women, and others just pretended at she wasn't there and just gazed dreamily at Sir Didymus. "Aren't you the charmer." Sarah commented when one girl actually gave him her number.

"Hmm, yes...now, pray do tell, what are these numbers for?" He asked. Toby giggled. "That's her phone number." After seeing the blank look on his face he added, "You can just throw that away."

Sarah found Hoggle under a tree, dressed in his usual garments. Sarah rolled her eyes. Didn't she tell him to change into something else? "Hello Hoggle."

He looked up and his face broke into a smile. "Sarah." He stood up to meet them, and when he saw Toby he whispered in his ear, "Don't you have something to say to Sir Didymus?"

Toby's face reddened, he smirked as if to say, "Yeah...about that.."  
"Go on you." Hoggle gave him a hard shove towards Sir Didymus. Toby glared back at Hoggle, stating that he would get him back. Sir Didymus chuckled, having heard it all. He looked down at Toby and smiled. "Uh...Thanks for the sword..." Toby said, looking down at his feet.

Sarah giggled and began to set up the picnic. Hoggle had chosen a very nice spot, where the sun shone, and she didn't need to wear her hoodie. She spread out the blanket, and when she was about to straighten out a corner, someone else fixed if for her. She looked up and smiled at Hoggle. He smiled back. Sarah caught one more bit of Toby and Sir Didymus' conversation, "I am just like you Toby, I was once a boy as well, no need to feel shy."

Sarah sighed. "Toby is so strange."

"And surprisingly mature for his age." Hoggle added. The two of them sat down, as Sir Didymus and Toby began to beat off imaginary foes, laughing as if they had been friends for years.

Sarah nodded in silent agreement. Toby was surprisingly mature, and he was only 7! (almost 8, as he always told her) Although, Toby was still quite shy around Sir Didymus, Sarah supposed it was because he was a knight and all. Hoggle stared at Sarah intently, as if trying to read her thoughts. After a while Sarah finally noticed. "What?" She asked, looking at her self and then behind her. "Nothing." Hoggle looked away.

"Sure, it's nothing." Sarah grumbled. "You hungry?" Hoggle asked. "No."

Sarah drew her knee's to her chest and she hugged herself. "You sure?" Hoggle persisted.

"_Yes." _Sarah insisted.

Hoggle sighed. Again, she was refusing to eat. What was going on?

"Sarah, please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing Hoggle you need to worry about, it's just something stupid, probably nothing." Sarah muttered.

Hoggle reached over and grabbed her hand. "Sarah."

She pulled away and snapped, "Hoggle! I said it was nothing!" After seeing the hurt look on his face she apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Hoggle opened his mouth to reply, but then Toby came over and thwacked him with the flat of his blade on the side of his arm.

"Uh...Hi?" Toby nervously said after he saw the look on his face. If looks could kill...he would be dead!

"Sir Toby, we must run! You have angered the beast!" Sir Didymus hissed in his ear.

"Beast?! Who you calling beast?" Hoggle cried. He growled and then he sprang up. Toby and Sir Didymus booked it and Hoggle ran after them, forgetting he could just stop them with a spell.

Sarah laughed as they ran around a tree, and then ran across the field. She sighed and looked up at the blue, blue sky, and her smile widened when she saw soft rain clouds looming far away, coming closer and closer. Odd. It always seemed to rain when Sarah was home.

After a while Sarah had to move the picnic directly under the tree, but still she got wet when it started to rain. Sarah didn't really mind. In fact, she had the odd impulse to run out and spin. Sarah looked around, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Toby were still fooling around a bit of ways off, before she got up and ran. She held out her arms and opened her mouth up to the heavens. She spun round and round, laughing in pure enjoyment. At one point, she heard someone calling her, but she didn't really hear what they were saying. She stopped and looked around, trying to place the voice. "Sarah!" The voice called again. Sarah shook her head, rubbing her wet eyes. She looked and saw a barn owl, sitting in a tree, around where the pond was, where she used to play. Sarah started to walk towards the owl, quite intrigued. Didn't the Goblin King turn into one? Again she heard the voice, "Sarah!" The voice was heart-wrenching, it sounded lost, and very much alone.

Sarah got closer and closer, and just as she reached the tree's, someone yelled at her, but it wasn't' the same person as before, it was Hoggle.

He had seen Sarah walking, as if she was in a trance, towards the tree's. He broke into a run, an outright sprint of desperation. If Sarah took one step through those trees, she would end up in the Underground once again. "Sarah! Stop!" He yelled. He reached her, but too late. She took a step, and he grabbed her by the arm, and the two of them were sucked into a portal that had appeared out of nowhere.

Hoggle knew he couldn't close it, but he could direct where it would take them. He wrapped his arms around her and began to chant.

Sarah did not mean for this to happen. She didn't know that she would be sucked into some portal, and now she had dragged poor Hoggle into it. Sarah was just floating around, and then started heading in some direction, going very fast. Hoggle suddenly grabbed a hold of her and started to mummer strange words, Sarah guessed it to be magic. Sarah felt an odd feeling of being pulled in two directions at once. She felt as if every fiber of her being was being stretched, and stretched, until who ever was pulling her the opposite direction that Hoggle wanted to go, gave up.

Sarah was finally able to breath again and just like that, there was ground under her feet again. She looked around and watched everything fall into place.

She was in a bar of some sort, though it didn't seem like any modern pub. Everything seemed old and a bit worn down. A fire was roaring in the fire place in the corner, were there was some chairs and couches clustered together. There were some booths and tables by the windows, and a bar were a few people sat, too drunk to notice anything. There was quite a few people, all dressed strangely, as if it were medieval times. They were talking and laughing, as if it were a normal evening, which it was, for them.

The moment the two of the appeared, all talk ceased. Everyone turned to look at the sopping wet Sarah, and the just as wet Hoggle. She felt Hoggle sort of tremble behind her, but she knew it wasn't because he was nervous or something like that. Sarah's knee's suddenly buckled, and the world began to spin around her. "Hoggle!" Sarah gasped, everything began to spin fast and faster, until she fainted right then and there.

He caught her before she hit the ground and turned to the frozen bartender. "A room Chris, we've had a rough journey."

The bartender nodded and then shooed everyone out. (They weren't very happy about it) And then locked the door. "So, what happened to you guys?" He asked.

"Not now," Hoggle stated. First, he needed to get Sarah to a safe place. _He, _almost had her as they were in that worm hole. He picked her up in his arms and Chris led him to his room, looks like he would be sleeping on a couch tonight.

Hoggle laid Sarah, still sopping wet, down on the bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead, casting a spell on her to make her dry and keep her warm.

"Well, I see you've learned a few new tricks since I've last seen you, brother."

Hoggle sighed and walked out of the room, Chris trailing behind him. "So, what brings you here? And why are you guys so..." Chris started.

Hoggle sighed again and sat down on a chair. He put his head in his hands and started to tell everything, everything that had happened since he had left his brother that night, so many years ago.

**A/N: Muahahahaha! :) Bet you weren't expecting that! :D **

**Sorry to leave you there, but I have stuff to do, I probably won't update for a few days, (I usually update everyday, cause I've got nothing else to do O.O)**

**So yeah...**

**Please leave me some reviews guys! :D I love them so much! Every time I check my e-mail and find that someone left me a review or is/has following/favorited one of my stories, I do a little happy dance! :D (In my head though, mind you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey, still waiting on your opinion on whether or not I should do a prequel to this! Please just leave a yes or a no in the reviews, and I will count up the votes, simple. Anyways, this chapter is going to be covering a bit of background, so hopefully that will turn out alright! :D**

**Also, **

**I am ****_so sorry, _****it took me this long to update! I guess I just got carried away with some other things and forgot about you guys, who were waiting...centuries...for another chapter to post! Sorry! To sorta make it up to you guys, I made this chapter extra long! :D**

"_Farewell, Chris." Hoggle said softly. He put on his cloak and he started to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't do this," Chris pleaded. His eyes were a bit moist._

_Hoggle turned to look at him. "I've got to do this, the oracle said my destiny is to go, to go and to..."_

"_Yeah, but she also said that it would kill you!" Chris interrupted. Hoggle looked away, "Good bye, brother."_

_Chris let him go and shook his head sadly. "Till we meed again, Brother." Just before Hoggle left, Chris added, Hoggle had to strain his ears just to hear him, "I'll be here, as always."_

_As always... _

_As always..._

_As always..._

Hoggle opened his eyes to the morning sunlight. It was streaming in through the open window, which was above the couch he was sleeping on. Hoggle yawned and got up. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked around. It felt as if he had never left.

Ever since he got that prophecy from the oracle, he decided to roam around the world, both above and below, never staying in one place for too long.

He never wanted to settle down, in fear that his prophecy would come true.

On his travels he collected and learned many things. He learned magic, both dark and light. (He found out he was a Mage on visit to the oracle)

He picked up simple and complex slight of hand tricks, for when his magic was exhausted. He learned to shoot a gun and a bow with deadly accuracy, though he never learned how to wield a sword like Sir Didymus.

Hoggle got up and patted down his clothes. And he had thought they couldn't get any wrinklier!

He walked up the stairs, and found Chris snoring on the chair by the door. After they had talked, they had set up a watch, never knew when _he _could drop in.

Hoggle sighed and shook his brother awake. "Whooza?!" He shot up, in some karate position that Hoggle had showed him ages ago. Once he saw it was Hoggle he calmed down. "Oh. It's you."

Hoggle stared at him until he obediently tromped down the stairs to make breakfast.

Hoggle shook his head and smiled. He knocked on Sarah's door and entered. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Fine." Was her reply. "Where am I?" She then added.

"Oh, uh, you're in my family's, well, what's left of it, Inn. Well, not anymore at least, now it's just like one of those pubs or bars in your world." Hoggle answered. He felt her forehead. No fever, so far.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Well, sometimes powerful magic can mess up your system, though I'm already a Mage so you needn't worry. Anyways, just let me know if you start to feel anything, anything at all."

"Um, I'm starting to feel like your my Dad." Sarah replied. She removed his hand from her head and sat up. "Don't you mean your mother?" The moment the words left his lips he regretted it.

Sarah looked away, her eyes going a bit teary. "Sorry, I forgot." Hoggle apologized, he looked away as well. "Well," Hoggle stood up and made his way towards the door. "Breakfast is downstairs, bathroom's right there." Hoggle pointed at a door at the other end of the room. He left and shut the door behind him, leaving Sarah to her thoughts.

Chris was in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast for his brother and his new girlfriend. He had a kettle on the hearth to make some hot tea, he had some porridge next to it, and some eggs were cooking on the magic pan that had been in the family for centuries. (It's quite resourceful, Mages that is)

He was just setting the table when Hoggle came down and scared the living daylights out of him. "Jason! You..!" Chris started, but then Hoggle shoved him up against the wall. "_Don't, call me that."_ Hoggle hissed.

Chris eventually nodded and he let him go. Odd how he didn't like his own birth name. Perhaps it was something the oracle said...hmm...yup. That could be it.

As soon as Chris had regained his composure, he turned back to his porridge and stirred it. "Since when do you strangle people, Brother?" He asked

Hoggle sat down and put his head in his hands. "Since I left." He replied.

Chris looked at him with pity in his eyes, and then began to serve the food. Hoggle and Chris were just about to start eating without Sarah when she came down the stairs. She had on torn brown pants and a purple blouse, a bit worn out in the elbows. There were a few patches here and there, and to top it off were a pair of cheap boots.

"Uh, this was all I could find." Sarah said, she grabbed her arm a looked down.

"Nonsense, you look lovelier than anyone." Chris complemented. Sarah blushed and sat down at the table. Hoggle glared at Chris and then they began to eat without any further conversation.

Sarah just picked at her food, as usual, and Hoggle did the same. Chris seemed to be the only one who really ate anything. "Pass the jam," "Could you hand me that knife?" Was about all anyone said, and that was all Chris.

"Well aren't you guys ray's of sunshine." Chris finally said, breaking the uneasy silence.

Hoggle chuckled and Sarah smiled down at her bowl of still mostly full porridge.

"How about you guys go out to the market while I open up, sound good?" Chris suggested. He was supposed to open at sunrise, but seeing as his brother was here, as well as the pretty little lady, he made an exception.

Hoggle stood up, "Yes, I think I have enough for some new clothes."

"Yeah, and you need em, you're still wearing the same things, besides the cloak, that's nice by the way, that gran gave to ya." Chris stated.

Hoggle shook his head. He offered Sarah a hand, she accepted it and stood up. "Well, we'll be off then." Hoggle said, and they walked out the door.

Chris chuckled and began his morning routine of cleaning and preparing for his costumers.

Sarah followed Hoggle outside, and met a sight she thought was only in her mind. All around her, were people dressed like her and Hoggle, some better some worse, there were buildings that Sarah saw on old book covers, on old calenders, on old photo's. She saw little stands with shades over them, selling various things, from the smallest knick nack to large and complicated trinkets. There was food, jewelery, clothing, paintings, and music. Oh the music!

Sarah loved music, and this music was just so beautiful! It was placid yet lively, fast yet slow, and the words...the words! They were like strings of magic, delicatly weaved together to form words, to go along to the melodious tune.

Sarah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Hoggle smiled at her. "Welcome, to my Home."

"I-I..." Sarah closed her mouth, deciding to rather keep quite and observe, besides she wasn't so sure she could say anything if she had too!

Hoggle kept smiling and offered her his arm. The two of them went out and they walked around, Hoggle sharing stories here and there about the place.

"Oh look!" Sarah would say.

"Ah yes. I remember that. I accidentally burned down that statue, of course I didn't know it was me at the time, though I must admit I'm a bit surprised they haven't fixed it yet." Hoggle would reply, at least something of the sort.

Eventually they made it to the town square, where Sarah was finally able to place where the heavenly music was coming from. The main square was basically a large circle with an even larger statue of some kingly personage in the middle.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked. Looking up at the statue's face with curiosity. "That, was this town's founder, my great-grandfather." Hoggle replied.

"Wait, seriously?" Sarah turned to face him. "You're not kidding?"

After seeing his blank face she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Sorry, what?" Hoggle asked after a few moments of staring off into space.

"Nothing." Sarah sighed.

"Good, come on." And with that Hoggle yanked Sarah towards a stand with various items. Sarah was a bit uneasy by the vendor, a man with beady little eyes, all in black, a long white beard and l curly long, black hair, with some stripes of white.

"Evening, Jason. What a pleasant surprise." The man said.

"_Hoggle,_ it's_**Hoggle**__._ You are getting a bit old, my _friend_." Hoggle growled, as politely as he could though. By the way he said, _friend, _Sarah guessed that this man was neither an enemy, nor a friend. "And who could this be? Playing with the ladies again, are we?" The man said, looking at Sarah. She shifted uneasily under his gaze. Who was this guy? He was selling a number of things, cloaks, shoes, jewelery, and even some knives.

"This is Sarah, and don't you even think about it." Hoggle warned, pulling Sarah towards him. He didn't trust this man one little bit, except, that is, for a fair trade, or a good bargain for magical items.

"Look, I need some things. Protection and cover mostly." Hoggle said.

Sarah broke out of his grasp and let him deal with the man. Hoggle didn't even realize she was gone until he had bought the things he needed. He had gotten an invisibility cloak for Sarah, that only activated when the hood was on, and a leather satchel with a small extension charm. Inside were a few additional things, clothes, mostly, that Baron had thrown in, "Free of charge, just for the lady, and besides, a pretty thing like her shouldn't be in those rags." He had said.

Hoggle turned around and realized she was gone. "Sarah?" He looked about, no sign of her. "Sarah!" He yelled. He was about to run off and look for her, when she appeared right beside him. "What?"

"Sarah!" A bit angered yet relieved that Sarah was okay, he gripped her arms and partially yelled, "Sarah! Where were you?!"

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but then Hoggle cut her off. "Never mind. You're ok, Don't you ever do that again!" He hugged her, making Sarah only more confused. "What's the big deal? I was just over there, talking to the musicians."

Hoggle let her go and shook his head, he would explain later. "Just...don't go wandering off like that."

"Hoggle, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself just fine, thanks." Sarah stated, now getting a bit irritated.

"That's what I'm worried about." Hoggle grumbled.

"Never mind that. Here." He gave her the leather satchel and the green cloak. He told her what cloak did, and then led her to a changing room in one of the stores, though the owner seemed tempted just to make them pay to come in.

Typical. Just because they have their store inside and they have all this money doesn't make them any better than anyone else. Always have their nosed sticked up in the air, they do.

Sarah came out a few minutes later, wearing black, sleek pants, that reflect minor curses. She had normal black boots, not very shiny, yet they worked.

Her shirt was white, with fluffy sleeves, tight at the wrist, and the top of the sleeves had the tendency to slide down, Sarah knew it was supposed to do that, but it was a bit annoying, and a green vest with a crisscross pattern down the front on top of it. "I feel like I'm off on an adventure or something." Sarah stated, as she did a small turn for Hoggle. "You look just fine, better even." Hoggle said, he handed her the dark green cloak, which she accepted and put on, not putting on the hood, she decided to try it out later.

Sarah took out a small knife from her leather satchel and put her hair up with it.

"Now what?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know, want to look around a bit more before it's time to leave?" Hoggle suggested.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Sarah and Hoggle sat down on a bench, and listened to the music. After just two songs, Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She got up, pulling Hoggle with her, and she began to dance, pulling others in to join as well.

Not long after, almost the whole town was either watching or dancing. Everyone was having a great time. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

Sarah didn't notice much though, she was completely caught up in the music, her feet flying. It felt almost like...magic.

Suddenly, she ran into someone. Smiling she looked up to apologize, but what surprised to meet two, mismatched eyes. The eyes that haunted her for so long.

Sarah stepped back, almost tripping. Jareth reached forwards, and took her hand, "May I have this dance, dearest Sarah?"

Sarah's mouth opened and closed. Help! She silently pleaded. Somehow, Hoggle heard her cry. He weaved his way though the dancers, with many pardons and excuse me's, and then saw _him. _His heart just about stopped and flew up into his throat. There he was, offering Sarah a hand. "Don't take it Sarah! Pull up your hood!" Hoggle yelled. Jareth ignore him, Sarah's hand was reaching towards him, come on...just a little more...! And just when he was about to reach out and grab her, she reached back and pulled out a small dagger, her hair fell down to her shoulders.

Jareth left as soon as he saw what kind of knife it was, a jade dagger, dipped in the venom of a basilisk. The only thing that can kill him.

Hoggle caught up with Sarah soon after that, and he hugged her again. "You ok?" He asked. Sarah nodded, "Just a bit, shocked."

Sarah broke away and put her hair up again. Apparently a little knife like that was more useful than she thought.

Hoggle and Sarah then left, and they talked while walking among the market square, looking at this and that.

"So, why is it so bad that he finds me?" Sarah asked.

"It's because he wants to use us for something, I don't know what. I also suspect something else..." Hoggle trailed off.

"What do you mean, something else?" Sarah inquired, looking at him with those large, green eyes that he so adored.

"It's nothing." Hoggle stated.

"You were quite the handful, weren't you?" Sarah stated. The two of them were eating some type of treat that Sarah didn't really recognize. It was sort of like a rice crispy treat, only it was better, and not so sticky.

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes I was." Hoggle agreed.

They were sitting on a bench, watching everyone else go about their business.

Sarah sighed, her treat gone, and feeling a bit lonely for some reason. She shifted on the bench and then rested her head on Hoggle's shoulder. She smiled when she felt him stiffen, and then relax. He put an arm around her, and then had the living daylights scared out of him when Sarah suddenly gasped and sat up.

"It's him!" She shrieked. "Who? It's who?" Hoggle replied, he looked around, and then he saw _him. _The Goblin King.

Sarah pulled on her hood and she disappeared, Hoggle looked down and pretended not to be looking. He passed by without a second glance, and as soon as he was out of sight, Hoggle relaxed and Sarah reappeared.

"So, tell me again, why are we hiding from him?" Sarah asked after a few minutes of silence. Of course she was a bit uneasy around him, who wasn't? But, honestly? Sarah didn't see what was so bad about him.

"Because." Was all Hoggle said.

Sarah walked sleepily up the Inn's stairs, ignoring all the stares she got from everyone else. She collapsed on top of her bed, face down, and thought. And thought, and thought and thought.

What did he want? What was Hoggle so worried about? Why was she even there? Did she even have a purpose being here? If she did, what was it? How was Sir Didymus and Ludo? And was Toby okay? Were her father and Karen worried? What was the purpose of it all?!

Eventually, Sarah drifted off into an deep sleep, dreaming of many things, yet remembering none.

Hoggle stayed downstairs, playing with his tea with the spoon, and listening to everyone else talk about anything and everything. He chose to sit by the 3 pinks, which is the nickname the town had given these 3 girls, who always seemed to be wearing something pink and flowery. They always knew what was going on, inside and outside of town. Hoggle hoped to pick up anything useful.

"Yes..did you hear about the dance they had in the town square today?"

"Yes, I did, I wanted to dance, but then all that hard work would make me sweat and then my makeup would run."

"I agree."

Most of it wasn't really that interesting, but somethings, here and there, were a bit useful.

"Did you hear? There's a new girl in town, and apparently the Goblin King is asking for her. He's offering a reward for anyone who has any information on her."

The girls giggled. Hoggle stiffened, he was what?!

"I heard that he wanted a group of people to do something, but that the girl was essential."

"Oh whatever, it's the same concept, isn't it?"

After hearing that, Hoggle stood up, leaving his tea on the table. He nodded goodnight to his brother, and then retired to his room. He stopped at Sarah's door, and was glad to hear her sound asleep.

He closed his door behind him, and then sat down on the edge of his bed. He would have to put a few protective enchantments on the Inn, either that or leave.

But he couldn't do that! He would have to take Chris with him, and that wouldn't work, Chris would never leave the Inn.

Another thought suddenly struck Hoggle. What did Jareth want?

Sometime in the night, Sarah awoke, screaming. Hoggle ripped off the covers and ran to her room. He almost knocked down the door, and found Sarah thrashing about in her bed. Screaming bloody murder. Hoggle ran to her and grabbed her hands. "Sarah! Sarah wake up! It's me! Wake up!" He yelled. Chris came in, having just finished closing up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Help me!" Hoggle commanded.

Chris complied and restrained Sarah's legs and Hoggle put her arms down by her sides and held them there. Eventually Sarah calmed down and cracked her eyes open. Hoggle and Chris let her go and she sat up. Her eyes were wide open with fear, and there was a lump in her throat that refused to go down. "H-Hoggle!" Sarah cried. "Shh...It's alright...I'm here..." Hoggle said, while taking her into his arms. He guessed she had a nightmare, though it must have been a bad one because Sarah didn't get scared easy.

He stroked her hair, and Chris decided it was best to leave. He closed the door behind him, and then heard it lock. He shook his head and went to his room. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Sarah was close to tears, though she didn't know why. She knew she had dreamed of something terrible, though she couldn't remember what. It was driving her crazy!

Her heart was still racing, and her breathing was still quick and shallow. Sarah tried to focus on the pattern's on Hoggle's vest, (Did he ever take that off?) she tried to focus on how he smelled. (strange, he always smelled like spices for some reason, it didn't smell bad or anything, it was just a little weird is all) Sarah focused on his calming words, and eventually she calmed down. She sighed in relief and looked up at him. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Sarah mumbled, just loud enough for Hoggle to hear.

"Don't worry about it, we all have nightmares." Hoggle was still a bit reluctant to let her go, but eventually Sarah began to squirm, and he let her go. She laid back down, but when she saw that Hoggle was leaving, she shrieked and grabbed onto his shirt, "No!"

Hoggle turned to face her with concern. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

Hoggle smiled at her and nodded.

Sarah seemed to relax and she laid down again. Hoggle laid down next to her and took her into his arms.

Yeah. He would have to put those protective enchantments up soon.

Not to long afterwards, Sarah awoke again, screaming once again. And once again, Hoggle calmed her down. This went on and off through the night until Sarah seemed to be too exhausted to dream up anything terrible again.

Hoggle sighed, finally! He didn't really mind or anything, he just really liked his sleep!

And now he could finally drift off...and then the sun came up, and Chris was knocking on the door, telling him to get up. "Get up! Time for you to help me out with the Inn!" Chris said. Hoggle groaned but got up.

He decided to let Sarah sleep, and then made his way downstairs to help Chris open up the Inn.

**A/N:**

**Ok, so there you have it. I know a few of you might be a bit confused, but it will all be sorted out... eventually. :D Again, sorry it took so long to get this up, but I made it longer for you guys!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's the longest one I've written so far, and in the least amount of time too. (It took me about an hour, straight) Any suggestions, comments, or anything else please leave in the review box! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :D :D **

**I truly do love them, please keep them coming in! :D Well, I think that's it...so here's the next chapter!**

Hoggle helped his brother open the Inn. It didn't take long, he just had to wipe down the tables and collect some firewood, while Chris cooked up some food and restocked the beer.

Chris opened up the door and propped it open with a chair, permitting the folk to come in. And they did. People came in and sat down at a table or at the bar, ordered their usual's and just hung out. Business was good, as usual. It used to do even better, when it was still an "Inn," that is.

Hoggle once again sat down behind the three pinks, and again heard the same boring things, but once again, heard something that caught his interest.

"Oh yes...did you hear? Springville,"

"You mean the town in Alfreck's kingdom?"

"Yes, that's the one. Anyways, Springville was completely taken over by the plague! Can you believe it?"

"Oh yes...I was going to buy the cutest dress and have it mailed to me, but the plague would completely ruin my complexion."

"Oh yes...I agree."

Plague? In Springville? Hoggle was even more unsettled when he caught something about it snowing in Liland, when it _never _snowed there.

Hoggle got up and walked around, catching snatches of other conversation.

"Excessive storming in Kinland..."

"Raging fires in Lealand..."

"Poisonous greenery in no man's land..."

Hoggle went to see Sarah, and he raised his fist to knock, but he paused when he heard the tinkling of a music box inside. He smiled and knocked. He heard the music stop and a bit of shuffling and then the door opened. There stood Sarah, wearing her jeans and T-shirt she had the day she fell through that portal. "Hey." She said.

"We have to talk." Hoggle said. "Ook..." Sarah let Hoggle in and they sat down on her bed. "So? What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Ok, here's the thing, it's not safe here, not anymore. I need to get you somewhere safe, somewhere where we can sort things out."

"Wait, hold up, so we're leaving? What about Chris? What about the Inn?" Sarah asked.

"No time to explain, just pack up, we leave on the morrow."

Hoggle was outside, putting certain enchantments on the Inn to protect them for the night, and Chris was inside, serving the customers, when Hoggle sensed something.

It felt large, and quite destructive, and it was coming towards the Inn. Hoggle looked up and saw a giant ball of fire, heading right at him. At the last moment he dodged, and the ground where he was just moments before, was just a crater in the ground.

"Chris!" Hoggle yelled. He scrambled to his feet, "Chris! Everyone out! Out!" Hoggle yelled as he ran into the Inn. For a few moments everyone just sat there, and then they heard a loud, BOOM.

After that it was utter chaos. Everyone was running around, but eventually everyone got out. The ground shook beneath their feet as the fireballs destroyed the town. It was only a matter of time before they got to the Inn.

"Chris, we _have _to go, I'll get Sarah! Get going!" Hoggle yelled at his very much confused brother as he ran up the stairs. He opened Sarah's door and found her looking out her window. "What is going on?" Sarah asked, a bit quietly. "I don't know! Sarah, we _have _to go!" Hoggle pleaded. He yanked up the somewhat dazed Sarah and started to pull her towards the door, grabbing her cloak and satchel on the way, when Hoggle suddenly sensed _it. _It was enormous, and it would destroy the Inn. Hoggle did the only thing he could think of, he threw himself at Sarah. He covered the two of them with his cloak, as the fire ball connected with the Inn.

Sarah screamed.

There was an enormous crash, a very loud, high-pitched noise, and then silence. Sarah felt Hoggle shaking her, yet she didn't want to open her eyes. No! I don't want to see! I don't want to!

But eventually Hoggle's urgent shaking made her open her eyes. What she saw around her was utter, waste land.

Everything was gone. Everything. For miles, there was death, nothing. Just ruins of buildings, and bodies. Oh and _so _many bodies! Sarah stood up on her quaking legs, and took a look around. The Inn was in shambles, completely destroyed. She and Hoggle seemed to be the only living things around for miles. The ceiling beams were on the ground, which had lots of holes all over. Everything was charred, and broken. Sarah looked at Hoggle, who had an arm around her. What really unsettled her was the silence. It was dead silent! Sarah looked at Hoggle and watched his lips move but no sound came out, and it was then Sarah realized something, she was deaf. "What is going on?" She asked, yet she didn't hear herself. She could feel the words coming out of her throat and mouth, yet she couldn't hear them.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Hoggle!"

Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Sarah was deaf.

Hoggle led Sarah down the stairs, trying his best to look brave. Why? Why did this happen to her? Why Sarah? Why not him? She didn't deserve this! If anything he did!

One of the steps disintegrated under his foot and he nearly fell down the rest of the stairs. This was why he was leading her!

He helped her jump the stair and found that the entire front of the Inn was gone. Well, actually most of the Inn was gone. Hoggle sat Sarah down on the couch, and gestured her to stay put. He then went to look for his brother, hoping he had made it as well.

He looked everywhere, and everyplace he looked he remembered. He remembered how it used to be. He remembered hiding under the table from his Mother, he remembered setting the curtains on fire, he remembered, well...he remembered his old life. He remembered those nights when he would stay up late with Chris and party all night. He remembered sitting in front of a roaring fire with friends, laughing and singing with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He was drawn out of his thoughts though, when he heard a scream, he could tell it was Sarah's, so he ran. He ran towards the scream and found her crying, sitting on the floor. Hoggle looked around, and saw a small child, lying dead, his arm missing, most likely blasted off.

Blood was splattered on the wood, and it only brought more sadness. This was supposed to be a happy place, a place where travelers could come and let their burdens go for a while. This was a place where people laughed and made friends. This was a place where Hoggle grew up, this was Home.

This was _not _a place where people cried, a place where people _died. _

Hoggle grew even more worried for his brother, but first he had to comfort Sarah. He put a hand on her shoulder, he was about to say something, but then he remembered. Instead he gave her a meaningful look and a kiss on the forehead, and she calmed down. As soon as she was under control, Hoggle resumed his search.

When he found him, his breath caught in his throat. Chris was completely covered with rubble by the front, at least, where it used to be. The only reason he found him was because he tripped on Chris's foot which was so dirty he didn't recognize it as a human appendage.

After that he started to clear the rubble away, and soon found his face.

"No."

Hoggle dragged his brother to the couch that had made it and laid him down. "Sarah!" He called, oh wait. "Sorry." Hoggle said to himself. He went to find Sarah and then he led her to Chris. She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Is he...alive?" She asked.

Hoggle knelt down and felt for a pulse. He got back up and shook his head.

Tears started to stream down his face, Chris was dead. His last family member, gone. Just like that. Hoggle remembered falling to the ground, and then Sarah shaking him frantically, but he wouldn't respond. Chris was gone. A lump formed in his throat, he put his head in his hands and just sobbed.

Chris, his _brother. _Chris! Chris of all people!

"WHY!" Hoggle yelled. He balled his hands into fists and shook them at the sky. Thunder boomed and clouds came out of nowhere. The rain came down and mingled with his tears, his tears never ending.

Chris was gone.

Hoggle didn't know when he stopped crying, but after what seemed like centuries, he told himself to suck it up, and move on.

"Come on." Hoggle said, more to himself than Sarah. He picked up his brother and began to pull him outside. He tried his best not to look at the charred bodies, the half-flesh skeletons. Hoggle felt even more broken, if Sarah wasn't there, he probably wouldn't be sane anymore.

Sarah helped him more than ever. The two of them dug a grave for his brother, on a hill, a few miles away. Where it was still green, where the sun still shone.

It was a place where Hoggle could always find his brother. It was a place he would, forever more. He dug the grave, while Sarah just sat there, deaf and very much lost. She started to draw up into a shell, even though it took only a day to bury Chris.

Hoggle carved a crude gravestone by hand. At sunset, the two of them stood there, looking at Chris's grave. Hoggle felt something break inside him as he gazed one last time at Chris's last resting place.

**Here lies Chris Taeveon**

**Among the ruins of the Inn we found him,**

**When we did we decided to remind him,**

**Of how great a brother he was,**

**And how great a friend he still is.**

**May he rest in peace,**

**And may he always be with us.**

**1530-1553**

Sarah slipped her hand into his and gave him a smile. He sighed and hugged her. At least he wasn't alone.

**A/N: I know, sorry, I probably should have done a bit more background on Chris, **_**but...**_**I didn't. Oh well. Over the course of the story I'm going to reveal more about Hoggle.**

**Also, just a heads up, next chapter is going to be about Toby and Sir Didymus, just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**One last thing, thank you guys for all of your reviews! Thank you for reading my fanfic! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Sorry, I can't please everyone on this fanfic. :P But I can try! XD **

**Sorry Sarah didn't do much last chapter, I was mostly focused on Hoggle, don't worry, next chapter will be better! **

**_This _****chapter, (At least the beginning) will be about Sir Didymus and Toby, and it's right after Sarah and Hoggle disappeared. **

**ALSO, I am SO SORRY, how long it took to update! I am regretfully sorry! And if you are reading this now, I am very grateful for you sticking with me! ;D**

Toby was still a bit shell shocked after seeing Sarah and Hoggle disappear, "What was that? Where's Sarah?" Toby asked. "I believe, Lady Sarah and Sir Hoggle have returned to the Underground, but not by any _safe _means." Sir Didymus put a hand on Toby's shoulder. "I must return to the Goblin City, try to find word of them."

Toby nodded. The two of them ran back to their house. Toby forgot about his parents and just burst into the house. Sir Didymus was just stepping through the door when Karen suddenly pounced on Toby. "Toby Brandon Williams! Where do you think you are going?!"

Toby winced. "Oh, Hi Mom."

"Hi? Is that all I get after you just took off on us?!" Karen was in hysterics. Toby took a wild guess that she hadn't found the note yet.

"If I may, my lady," Sir Didymus did a small bow. "I am entirely at fault here, I was the one who encouraged young Toby, but I assure you, no harm would have ever befallen him." Karen turned around and finally noticed the man standing in the doorway. Her demeanor immediately changed. "Oh no it's quite all right! As long as Toby's okay!" She let out a little laugh and then went back to the kitchen.

Toby looked up at Sir Didymus, an eyebrow quirked. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Ah, we shall save that tale for another time, but now, we must save your sister!" Sir Didymus stated. Toby nodded and the two of them went up the stairs to the bathroom, where the mirror was big enough to fit the Knights frame through.

Toby went to go grab his jacket, but Sir Didymus stopped him. "I am afraid this is where we part, Sir Tobias."

Toby opened his mouth to protest, but he cut him off. "Toby, I would love to bring you along, but your sister, I'm afraid, would kill me if I did."

"But-!"

"Butts are to sit on, and I promise I will show you my world, but _after _I find Sarah and Hoggle, I promise."

Toby sniffed. "Promise?"

He smiled at him. "I swear upon my life's blood, that someday I will come back for you, to show you my world."

Satisfied, Toby nodded. "Alright."

The knight gave Toby a hug, and then strapped on his armor on top of his clothes that Sarah had lent him. He gave Toby a final wave, and then stepped through the mirror.

Sir Didymus found himself in a busy town, though a few houses were boarded up with wood, must have had problems with taxes.

The people there weren't exactly friendly, though they looked it. They wore bright colors, and little hats, but they didn't ever look up, they didn't ever wave hello or smile, not even the children.

Sir Didymus walked around, trying to ask for directions, but every time he managed to get someone to look at him they fell to their knee's and begged for him not to take them away.

It finally clicked in his mind where he was when a child approached him and tugged on his chain mail skirt. A woman, Didymus guessed her to be the boy's mother, ran after him and picked him up. Avoiding eye-contact she muttered an apology. "I am so sorry

It all came together. No wonder they were terrified of him! They thought he was the lord who collected their taxes, which was a Knight which had fallen to darkness. That meant he was in

Sir Didymus walked over to the statue in the center of town, and knocked it down with a mighty kick. It smashed a few of the tiles with a big bang.

Dust flew into the air, and when it cleared the towns people found a knight in shining armor and a red cape flowing behind him. His helmet was in the crook of his arm, the other waved to address the people. "Good people of Skye! I am Sir Didymus, Knight of the order of the Rose! Unlike your tax collector, I fight for justice, and for what is right! This man who calls himself a knight, a man of God, is a little more than a demon! Collecting taxes much to hard on you humble townsfolk, I plan to take down your captor, and end your suffering!"

A few people cheered. Some parents put their children onto their shoulders so they could see better. "Good people of Skye! I will free you of this terrible injustice! But first, I need your help!"

People nodded at him to continue, more cheering.

"Where doth he dwell?"

This was not the question they were expecting. A lot of them a bit taken back, one at least pointed at a mansion not to far from where they were.

"Thank you, kind sir." Sir Didymus thanked. The man stood up taller almost automatically.

"Now! I need an area for us to duel!"

"You could try my backyard!" A woman called out.

"Oh pipe down, Merida! This is for the **men** to decide!" Someone else said.

Sir Didymus was about to defend the Lady when someone near the back, in almost a whisper, yet everyone could hear, said, "You could use the old rink."

Everyone hushed. There were whispers of,

"It's the witch!"

"Don't get to close dear!"

"The witch is right, the rink could work."

"What's _she _doing here?"

Sir Didymus craned his neck to get a better look at whoever spoke, but whoever did had disappeared. "Can anyone tell me where the rink is?"

"I can."

Sir Didymus jumped. He turned to face a woman who was standing right next to him. He guessed her to be the person who spoke before.

She had a black cloak which concealed everything beneath, a pair of worn, brown shoes poked out from underneath the hem. She walked a bit hunched over, and clutched a staff. Her black hair hung down in tangled strands, hiding her face from view.

"Oh crawl back to your cave, **Witch**!" A man called out.

"Yeah!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Leave before we make you!"

Sir Didymus was just astounded at the amount of disrespect they were showing this poor woman. (Well, he supposed her to be woman, and human for that matter)

The lady ignored them and said to the knight, "He knows you are here, and is coming to challenge you to a duel, Sir Knight."

Sir Didymus nodded, wondering how she could know that. "Well then, take me to the rink, Ambrosious should be there by now."

"He is." She replied. She then started shuffling forwards. Sir Didymus followed her, and the rest of the town went to their homes to tell everyone else who hadn't heard what was going on.

The woman moved surprisingly fast, Sir Didymus almost had to jog to keep up!

"Why doth they call you witch?" He eventually asked. They woman stopped and he almost ran into her.

"We're here." She said.

Sir Didymus looked up and was pleased to find his loyal steed, waiting for him inside a rink, with stands on the sides. It was basically a big, roundish piece of land, stands surrounding the sides for people to watch. The woman led him around the rink and into a small hut on the other end. Somehow Sir Didymus knew he couldn't have found it on his own, not without the woman at least.

"He's after her." She said.

"Pardon?" Sir Didymus asked. He wasn't sure what she meant.

She sat him down on a couch and she started to prepare some type of brew in the fireplace.

"The King, King of the Goblins that is, is after that friend of yours."

"How do you know of the fair maiden, Sarah?" The knight asked. Now he knew why they called her witch!

"I can't tell you much, but just take this warning, One you hold close shall pay the highest price, to save those closest to them, and whoever you think is the evil, is really not."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well I think the first part is pretty obvious, but as for the second, The King isn't the bad guy, there is something else out there, something more powerful."

The woman took a bowl and filled it with whatever was in the pot/cauldron. She then ground it with a stick, and then poured it into a leather pouch, it seemed to be some type of powder.

"Here." She said,

"Whatever is it for?" Sir Didymus asked.

"It's a defensive powder." Was all she said.

"Thank you, Milady," He thanked.

"Please, call me Amara." She said, and for a brief moment, the knight saw something, human.

"Why do the town's people treat you, the way they do?" He asked.

"Oh, I suppose it's because of the way I am." She said.

"Well, they have no right!" Sir Didymus cried.

"They have every right!" Amara snapped. She sighed and sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Sir Didymus asked, perplexed.

"As you have now probably noticed," Amara gestured at her hut. "I'm different from everyone else."

"But that is no reason to...!"

"Let me finish!" Amara snapped.

Sir Didymus shut his mouth.

"Anyways, I can do things not many others can. I'm also not what I appear to be." Amara continued.

"What doth thou mean?" The knight asked curiously.

"Look at me, closely." Amara advised.

Sir Didymus did, and then reached out, just above her head, and met something solid. Sir Didymus stood up, and stood up to his full height. Just below his chin, there was a face. A woman's face. The knight reached out, and touched it. Immediately the old hag disappeared, in her place a beautiful enchantress.

She wore robes of a stunning white with swirls of glittering black. It had a black sash around her middle, and attached to it were 2 small bags and a dagger. Her feet were covered with small, white slippers, matching the robes. Her hair was raven black and came down in waves to her lower back. Her eyes were almond shaped, and were a sapphire blue.

Her skin was rather pale, though she didn't look ghostly. On her neck rested a peculiar necklace. It looked like a compass, yet it didn't point north or south. It had various symbols on it, and a blue gem in the middle, the exact color of her eyes.

Sir Didymus was stunned into silence.

"Amarantha?"

**Ok, I would have put more, but...I didn't want to loose any of you guys, so I just updated as soon as I could. (Well, I honestly could have updated earlier...oh well :D)**

**Please leave a review, mostly to let me know people are still reading this fanfic of mine. :D**

**I will update as soon as I can, school has started so it might take longer. (Though not as long as it took for **_**this **_**chapter, rest assured!)**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **

**Hehehe...Hello. Ok, so I didn't lie, this didn't take as long as the last chapter, it took longer. :D Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and sorry about the cliff hanger. It was kind of necessary because my brain decided to shut down on me at that point. This chapter is on Sarah and Hoggle's point of view, and if any of you would like a Jareth Point of View, please leave a request in the reviews! Thank you! **

**:D**

Hoggle tried once again. Sarah was sitting in front of him, with his hands over her ears. She was staring blankly at him as he cast the spell for the 12th time. After it didn't work, Sarah sighed. Hoggle nodded at her and closed his eyes, telling her he would try again, but Sarah took his hands away from her head. He opened his eyes to see her shaking her head.

"No Hoggle, it won't work. Don't waste time on me." She said. It felt really odd to her to be able to talk, yet not hear anything come out of her mouth. At first it was a little creepy, cause she could actually feel her throat vibrating, but now, it was just weird.

Hoggle slumped his shoulders and leaned up against the tree in defeat. "I have to keep trying." He said, more to himself than Sarah. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. It was also a little odd to watch someone's mouth move, and have no words come out.

"I will fix you Sarah, I promise. No matter what I have to do, I will fix you." He said as he shook her shoulders.

Sarah growled at him. "You _know_ I can't hear you Hoggle!" She said angrily.

Hoggle smirked and mouthed, "I know."

She frowned at him.

He grinned and stuck out his tongue at her.

She shook her head and smiled. Sarah stood up and waited for Hoggle to as well.

"So, where too now?" She asked.

Hoggle checked his compass and then pointed North, towards the town of Skye. He was hoping a Mage there, a Witch, could help Sarah, and possibly shed some light on the situation.

Sarah nodded and followed Hoggle. The walked for a long time, occasionally stopping to drink at a river and munch on berries they scavenged with some bread Hoggle had.

Eventually they reached the edge of the town, it was really quiet, and kind of empty compared to Hoggle's home. They walked around, wondering where everyone was, when they, (Well, Hoggle) heard hoofs approaching.

"You there!"

Hoggle spun around to meet a knight on a black horse. He wore silver armor, not exactly shining, and he wore a helmet, the visor up. Hoggle could sense this was a fallen knight, and immediately drew Sarah closer to him. These type weren't to be trusted. "How may I help you?" Hoggle asked. Sarah looked the knight with curious eyes, unaware that this was not the type of Knight Sir Didymus was.

The Knight made eye contact with Sarah, and she shivered. She looked away, this was not someone who would help them.

"Oh I was just going to inquire why aren't you at the arena?" He asked. His voice was deep and kind of echoed inside his helmet.

"We were just on our way." Hoggle smoothly lied.

The Knight looked at the two of them a moment longer before he offered, "I would be happy to give you a ride." Hoggle was a bit angered and Sarah as well by they way the Knight looked at her. He obviously wanted to give more than just a horse ride.

Hoggle put his arm around Sarah and sternly replied, "No thank you. We can walk."

"Are you sure? What about you, Fair Maiden?" The Fallen Knight asked.

Not knowing what he was saying, Sarah looked at Hoggle. He shook his head and mouthed the word no. "No thank you." Sarah said to the Knight.

The Knight seemed a little steamed for a moment at being refused before he just nodded sharply and then pulled down his visor and rode away.

Hoggle shook his head and then gave Sarah's shoulder a small squeeze. She looked at him with wide, imploring eyes. Hoggle let her go to take out his note book to tell her what just happened, exactly, when he heard cheering.

He realized it was probably the arena, and then he started walking towards the noise, Sarah following.

The clapping and cheering gradually grew louder, until Hoggle and Sarah came to a small clearing surrounded by stands filled with people who were cheering and such. Hoggle weaseled his way in, keeping a firm grip on Sarah's wrist so she wouldn't' be swallowed up the sea of people, trying to get a look at what was going on. At last Hoggle and Sarah reached a place where they could see. Both of their mouths dropped open when they saw it.

There, in the arena, on one side a fallen knight, a fallen knight in black armor, his visor down. He was swinging his large, and bulky blade around.

And on the other, there was a knight in shining silver armor. A knight of the order of the rose, sitting proudly on top of a white stallion. His hair blonde and wavy, coming to his shoulders, his eyes a sparkling blue.

It was Sir Didymus.

Sarah immediately yelled out. "Didymus!" Ambrosious heard her, but The knight didn't.

Sarah kept yelling, and started to attract attention to them. Hoggle poked her, warning her to shut up, but she just kept on yelling. "Didymus! Over here!" Hoggle finally just clamped his hand over her mouth and took her back outside the arena. There, he let her go.

She pushed him away angrily and said, "What's your problem?!"

Hoggle put both his hands on her shoulders and said, "Sarah, it's dangerous here. You have to keep quiet."

Sarah cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that said, "hello? Deaf here."

Hoggle sighed and took out his note-book and wrote down what he had said.

Sarah read it, and then looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, we have to get Sir Didymus and get out of here! This place gives me tingles." She said.

Hoggle shook his head. He took back the note-pad and wrote, "We can get Sir Didymus later, right now we have to do something else."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Hoggle gave her a look that told her to not argue at the moment. Sarah sighed and followed Hoggle.

The walked around the front of the arena, and ended up somewhere around the back of it. Hoggle, able to see the hut, walked up to it, and knocked. Now to Sarah it was quite strange, for it appeared as if Hoggle was knocking on air. Sarah was about to ask if he was okay when the door opened.

Sarah's jaw dropped. Hoggle stepped inside and gestured at Sarah to do so as well. Sarah started to walk forwards, but then stopped to walk around the door. She couldn't see the house, but she could see inside it through the door. Weird. Sarah hurried inside.

It was like a gypsies tent. Curtains with many colors hung from the ceiling. There were a few shelves, all filled with either books or bottles holding a variety of things. Sarah saw one jar that had fingers in it. Sarah sidled closer to Hoggle. "Where...are we?" She asked.

"I believe you have intruded my home." A voice said. The two turned around to find a woman. Hoggle and Sarah did not see an old hag, they saw Amarantha for who she was. Hoggle held out his hand. "I'm Ho-"

"How did you get in?" She snapped.

Hoggle snatched his hand back. "I knocked." He simply said. Amara gave him a look.

"I'm a mage, I'm one of you." He replied.

Amara crossed her arms. "Prove it."

Hoggle sighed and took of a ring on his middle finger on his right hand. It had a double headed snake on it, and the eyes had been set with gems the color of Hoggle's eyes. Amara took one look at the ring and said, "I'm Amarantha, how can I help you?" Her total aura of impending doom that she had omitted only seconds ago seemed to disparate, only to be replaced with a feeling of welcome and kindness.

"Sarah," Hoggle put his arm around her. "She's deaf, and I need you to-"

"Heal her." Amara cut in.

"Yes." Hoggle said, a little irritated that she had cut him off.

"I need something in return, it's all magics policy, which I'm sure you know. Magic always-"

Now it was Hoggle's turn to cut _her _off. "Has a price, I know. What do you want then?"

Amara glared at him before replying, "I want that." She pointed at the plastic bracelet on Hoggle's wrist that Sarah had given him so long ago.

"No." Hoggle immediately said. "There has to be something else."

"I'm sorry, but it's not me that chooses the price." Amara said calmly.

Hoggle looked at Sarah, who was struggling to read what was going on, and slipped off the bracelet. Hoggle handed, (rather reluctantly) it to Amara, who put it in one of her pouches around her waist.

"There, now heal-"

"Be patient." Amara snapped.

Hoggle angrily shut his mouth.

Amara stepped towards Sarah, who's reaction was to step back, but Hoggle's arm prevented her from doing so. Amara spoke a few words, snapped her fingers by each ear, and then kissed her on the forehead.

Sarah almost fell backwards as the sounds of the world came back. Sarah pinched herself to make sure it was real, and then she looked at Amarantha with a look of great gratitude. "Th-thank you!" Sarah cried.

Hoggle thanked her as well, and Amara then rather rudely pushed them out of the hut. Sarah didn't really mind, right then, she was so happy she felt as if she was floating! No longer was the world silent and chilling, it was now bright and inviting!

"Hoggle, I'm so happy right now I could-!" Sarah didn't finish her sentence. She grabbed Hoggle on either side of his head and planted a kiss on his lips. Hoggle was so surprised he almost fell backwards. Hoggle managed to get a hold of himself and kissed her back. When they broke away Hoggle was met with Sarah's bright, smiling face, and pulled her into a tight hug.

**A/N: Alright, how was it? :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, leave requests, comments or questions in the review box! Thank you! :D**


End file.
